Such an explosive projectile is known via patent FR9009111. The cone of this projectile contains incendiary compositions which are ignited upon impact on a target thereby ensuring the firing of an explosive load.
The problem with such a projectile is that the ignition of the explosive load is delayed by the slowspeed expansion of the deflagration regime of the incendiary compositions.
This delay causes a reduction in the close-range effects on the target with respect to the firing point (impact on target), and a slow increase in the deflagration regime.